Diapers have been a lifesaver to parents and care providers of young children as well as adults suffering from incontinence. They provide a handy and sanitary means of controlling feces and urine for both the user and care provider alike. However, even the best diaper is no match for containing a bowel movement when the user is in a seated position. Such a position places pressure on the diaper forcing the bowel movement to exit through the waistband area. Such leakage can easily ruin clothes, but also other items that are more difficult to clean such as carpeting, furniture, car seats, and the like. Additionally, such leakage is extremely messy, and time-consuming to clean up. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which diaper leakage from a bowel movement can be easily contained, in order to address the problems as described above.
The invention is also very useful for infants up to adults while lying in bed if they have very loose bowel movements or diarrhea. It is also helpful in use in hospitals and daycare centers to aid in containing an outbreak. The use of the present invention reduces/eliminates the occurrences of diaper leakage in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective.